EP 0 969 052 discloses ozone-oxidized carbon blacks having a volatile content above 10% by weight and a CTAB/iodine ratio above 2 m2/g.
EP 1 061 106 discloses ink jet inks comprising a colorant having functional groups, of which ester groups
improve intercolour bleeding control and waterfastness and
groups improve water dispersibility.
EP 1 061 107, further, discloses ink jet inks comprising a colorant having functional groups, of which —R1—COOM and —Ar—CONHR1COOM improve intercolour bleeding control and waterfastness and
groups improve water dispersibility.